Le Fantasme
by yaoipowaa
Summary: G-Dragon et T.O.P (BigBang) rentrent d'une soirée arrosée où ils ont croisé une jeune femme qui a provoqué chez eux un fantasme un peu spécial... (Attention : Yaoi/Lemon)


Ce soir-là, T.O.P et G-Dragon rentraient d'une soirée plutôt arrosée où ils avaient rencontré une charmante jeune femme qui leur avait fait un certain effet, mais à qui ils n'avaient pas osé faire des avances. Avachis côte à côte dans la chambre d'hôtel du leader, ils étaient en train de divaguer sur la soirée, et sur ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils s'étaient lancés.

-J'hallucine, se lamenta Ji-Yong, la meuf elle a même pas 25 ans et v'là la vie sexuelle qu'elle a déjà eu !

-C'est clair. Enfin après je sais pas si c'est vrai, si ça se trouve elle a exagéré le truc, parce que quand même, un plan à trois dans un lieu public... c'est chaud quand même.

-Ouais mais je suis sûr que si on avait tenté le coup elle aurait pas dit non.

-Peut-être. Mais d'un autre côté je me sentais limite nul quand je l'entendait parler de tout ce qu'elle a déjà fait. Déjà que moi j'ai jamais embrassé avec la langue...

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais... c'est pas que j'ai pas essayé mais il faut croire que les coréennes aiment pas ça.

-T'as pas de chance mon vieux.

-T'en as embrassé combien toi ?

-Je sais pas exactement... deux ou trois. C'est venu naturellement tu sais.

-J'aurais au moins dû lui demander de me montrer ça.

-Moi j'aurais voulu mettre ma tête dans son décolleté. Ses seins étaient juste énormes, ça doit être troooop confortable.

-Grave.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent en souriant comme des abrutis. Ils avaient décidément trop bu ce soir.

-T'imagines si on l'avait ramenée ici ? Relança le plus jeune.

-J'aurais pu l'embrasser pendant des heures.

-T'as déjà pensé à faire un plan à trois toi avant ça ?

-Bah j'ai toujours eu le fantasme d'avoir deux filles en même temps dans mon lit mais j'avoue que j'avais jamais imaginé le faire avec un autre mec. Et toi ?

-Ouais pareil. Mais du coup on aurait fait comment ?

Ils cessèrent de parler quelques temps, songeurs. Soudain, Seung-hyun se tourna vers son homologue en laissant tomber sa main sur son torse.

-Je sais, je lui aurait demandé de me montrer comment on embrasse avec langue, et toi t'aurais fait genre t'es jaloux alors t'aurais demandé à l'embrasser aussi.

Ji-Yong se mit à rire et fit face à son ami, le front presque collé au sien, faisant des mouvements désordonnés de la main entre leurs visages pour appuyer ses propos.

-Et puis après toi tu serais revenu derrière elle et tu l'aurais prise par la taille et tu lui aurais fais des bisous dans le cou !

-Carrément !

Ils continuèrent à fantasmer sur ce qu'ils auraient fait pendant une bonne demi-heure, tellement pris par leur récit, et l'alcool aidant, qu'ils finirent tous les deux par avoir une érection sans qu'ils ne parviennent à la contrôler. Mais étant ostensiblement ivres, ils n'y prêtèrent d'abord aucune attention, jusqu'à-ce que Seung-hyun ne commence à se caresser discrètement à travers son pantalon, presque plus par réflexe que par une réelle volonté.

-Hey, tu te tripotes, je te vois ! Lança G-Dragon en voulant pointer son entrejambe du doigt, mais son geste mal calculé l'amena à venir appuyer son index directement sur la braguette du jeune homme.

-Bah ça va, toi aussi tu bandes d'abord !

-Oui mais moi je me caresse pas !

-Tu me touches la bite, c'est pas mieux !

Ils entamèrent une bataille durant laquelle chacun essayait d'atteindre les parties génitales de l'autre, riant de bon cœur. Au bout de cinq minutes, T.O.P réussit à atteindre sa cible, appliquant une soudaine pression dessus, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter son ami, poussant un gémissement équivoque, puis se mordit la lèvre en posant son front contre le sien, leurs nez venant se frotter doucement. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, un peu essoufflés par la bataille, mais aussi inconsciemment par l'excitation, jusqu'à-ce que Seung-hyun n'éloigne enfin sa main pour la reposer le long de son propre corps. Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux qui contrastait nettement avec la scène qui s'était déroulée seulement une minute plus tôt.

-Ok, chuchota le leader, on dit qu'on a le droit de se toucher, mais juste un peu.

-D'accord.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le dos et chacun descendit lentement une main vers son entrejambe. Seung-hyun posa la sienne par dessus son pantalon, malaxant doucement son érection pendant que Ji-Yong avait préféré plonger directement ses doigts dans son sous-vêtement, titillant son gland avec son pouce. Seulement, aucun des deux n'osait vraiment se laisser aller, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer des regards curieux à l'autre pour essayer de savoir jusqu'à quel point ils pouvaient s'adonner aux plaisirs de la masturbation. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui leur déclencha une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Le fait de se donner du plaisir en même temps éveillait en eux des sentiments nouveau, entre la gêne et l'excitation. D'un coup, G-Dragon eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Quoi ? Demanda son vis-à-vis en stoppant tout mouvements.

-On est cons quand même, on était en train de fantasmer sur un plan à trois mais on ose même pas se toucher l'un devant l'autre.

-J'avoue, j'imagine même pas à quoi ça aurait ressemblé si c'était vraiment arrivé.

-On serait sûrement passés pour des cons.

Ils rirent un peu, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Seung-hyun en profita pour ouvrir sa braguette et laisser sortir un peu son érection avec soulagement, et Ji-Yong se prit un peu plus franchement en main. Ils se concentrèrent quelques minutes sur leur tâche mais sans pour autant se donner à fond.

-Dis Ji-Yong ?

-Oui ?

-Si on avait fait un plan à trois, est-ce que nous deux on aurait fait des trucs ensemble ?

Le garçon prit le temps de réfléchir. Ils avaient débattu sur la manière dont ils interagiraient avec la demoiselle, mais pas celle dont ils interagiraient entre eux.

-On est pas obligés. Conclut-il.

-Ouais mais en même temps tu trouves pas ça un peu con de faire ça à trois comme on le ferait à deux ?

Ils se toisèrent du regard un instant, tout en continuant leurs mouvements intimes, ce qui les faisait doucement haleter. Le plus vieux n'avait pas tord, mais ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça impliquait de l'admettre : s'ils étaient capables de se procurer mutuellement du plaisir en présence d'une tierce personne, cela impliquait qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien faire de même en étant juste tous les deux. La situation devenant un peu trop stressante à son goût, Ji-Yong cessa temporairement ses mouvements et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, reprenant sa respiration. Seung-hyun décida de s'arrêter lui aussi, n'osant pas continuer seul. Il remonta donc son boxer et s'installa sur le flanc pour observer son ami. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait envie de parler et l'excitation, bien qu'encore trop présente pour qu'ils puissent envisager de s'endormir, commençait à retomber. G-Dragon tourna la tête vers son homologue et hésita un peu avant de proposer :

-Seung-hyun... est-ce que ça te dirait si moi je te montrais comment on embrasse avec la langue ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer intensément. Mais le garçon su qu'il pouvait se passer de son approbation orale, et se rapprocha lentement, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts avant de les entremêler avec ses cheveux exerçant une douce pression sur sa nuque à l'aide de sa paume. Le novice ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment que son vis-à-vis vienne jusqu'à lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa figure, laissant juste le bout de leurs nez se chatouiller et leurs souffles emplis de désir se mélanger. Il s'humidifia subtilement les lèvres, mais leurs visages étaient tellement proches que Seung-hyun pu sentir le bout de sa langue venir titiller sa lèvre supérieure, le faisant frémir d'impatiente. Puis, enfin, elles se joignirent, d'abord dans un tendre et chaste baiser, leur causant une sensation de décharge électrique dans tout le bas-ventre, faisant rapidement remonter leur excitation. C'est donc le souffle déjà court qu'ils joignirent délicieusement leurs langues, en profitant pour enlacer étroitement le reste de leur corps, se frottant allégrement l'un contre l'autre. T.O.P se laissait porter par leur étreinte, comme envoûté par une habilité qu'il ne connaissait pas de son partenaire, tandis que G-Dragon s'appliquait à couvrir son dos de multiple caresses, faisant de son mieux pour rendre ce premier baiser inoubliable. Leur embrassade se fit de plus en plus passionnée, le couple tentant à tout prix restreindre le moindre espace qui pouvait encore les séparer, exprimant pleinement leur volonté de se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible le summum du plaisir. Mais ils durent vite s'écarter pour reprendre tranquillement leur respiration, bien qu'à peine séparées, leurs bouches semblaient déjà vouloir s'unir à nouveau.

Sans réfléchir, ils entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement, tellement pressés que leurs gestes devenaient complètement désordonnés alors qu'ils cherchaient à amoindrir le temps d'éloignement de leurs corps. Une fois nus, ils s'étreignirent de nouveau, mélangeant leurs jambes, frictionnant leurs membres durcis par le désir et reprenant enfin leur échange buccal. Ji-Yong finit par briser leur embrassade pour couvrir sa peau de délicats bisous papillon, sentant la chair de poule suivre le sillon de ses lèvres tandis que ses muscles se contractaient de bien-être. Il descendit lentement le long de son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons jusqu'à-ce qu'ils pointent puis retraça langoureusement les contours de ses abdominaux pour enfin arriver à la hauteur de l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer, bien conscient qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé ils ne pourraient plus feindre que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand chose. Puis il pris son courage à deux mains et inspira avant de venir déposer fébrilement le bout de ses doigts sur sa verge, bientôt suivi par sa bouche. Il sortit timidement sa langue, appréhendant quelque peu le goût que pouvait avoir un pénis, mais entreprit rapidement de le lécher franchement sur toute sa longueur en constatant que son goût n'avait rien de spécial. Seung-hyun se crispa, s'agrippant aux draps aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour essayer de se contenir et ne pas donner de coups de bassin en direction de son amant. Si déjà aucune fille n'avait accepté auparavant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à la française, il était évident qu'elles n'avaient pas non plus accepter de s'adonner à la pratique de la fellation. Quand il le prit pleinement en bouche, le jeune homme ne pu réprimer un hoquet, jubilant de toutes les sensations que son ami lui provoquait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'on pouvait éprouver autant de plaisir à sentir la bouche de quelqu'un nous envelopper de la sorte. G-Dragon s'affaira quelques minutes sur le sexe dressé de son compagnon, se délectant des gémissements qu'il lui provoquait, mais sentit vite la fatigue arriver, l'obligeant à s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un temps pour reposer les muscles de ses joues. Il déposa un dernier et humide baiser sur le sommet de son gland avant de revenir s'allonger sur son partenaire, se frayant une place entre ses jambes pour mieux unir de nouveau leurs virilité au comble de l'excitation.

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils, légèrement frustré que son plaisir n'ait été que de courte durée, mais n'osa pas faire de remarque, ne voulant pas le forcer. Ils reprirent quelques chastes baisers en se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre, quand Ji-Yong dériva vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

-Est-ce que tu veux bien que je te doigte ?

Le plus vieux se raidit légèrement, pas certain d'apprécier vraiment cette idée.

-Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

-Je viens de te sucer et ce serait pas juste que tu sois le seule à la mettre au chaud ce soir.

L'idée qu'il puisse lui rendre sa fellation lui traversa l'esprit mais il avait peur de mal s'y prendre, et il s'en serait vraiment voulu de ne pas lui rendre autant de plaisir que celui qu'il venait de lui procurer. Il préférait de loin se laisser guider, conservant ainsi même dans l'intimité le rôle de son leader. Il prit donc une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

-Ok mais à condition que tu continues de me sucer en même temps. Et si j'aime pas on arrête.

-Tu me feras une fellation dans ce cas-là ?

-... Oui.

Le plus jeune lui fit un adorable sourire avant de de revenir se placer en face de son entrejambe. Ses mâchoires s'étant un peu reposée, il reprit directement là où il s'était arrêté, c'est à dire sur son gland. Il ne voulait pas que son ami atteigne la jouissance trop vite, de peur de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'aller plus loin. Après tout, il ne savait pas si ce genre de situation allait se reproduire, alors autant en profiter. Il posa sa main à la base de sa verge pour le masturber en même temps qu'il le prenait en bouche, humidifiant ses doigts par la même occasion. Quand il sentit que son homologue s'était de nouveau laissé aller au plaisir, il commença à frotter ses doigts mouillés entre ses fesses, titillant son anneau de chair. Au départ, ça ne semblait pas être particulièrement agréable pour son camarade, qui se tortillait en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'aimes pas à ce point ?

-C'est pas ça mais... c'est bizarre. J'angoisse un peu.

-Laisse-toi aller, j'y vais doucement.

Le jeune homme se contenta de faire des vas-et-viens à l'aide de sa main sur son sexe, préférant se concentrer un peu plus sur les doigts qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans son ami. Avec précaution, il commença par introduire son index, guettant les réactions du désormais dominé. Il fronçait un peu les sourcils mais ne disait rien, et il sentait autour de son doigt qu'il était quand même relativement détendu.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais, tu peux continuer.

Il commença à plier légèrement son doigt pour tenter de l'écarter un peu plus, puis fit quelques aller retour sans précipitation. Seung-hyun se relaxa vite, sentant le plaisir pointer de nouveau. La première impression était étrange, inattendue même, mais malgré un début un poil dérangeant, on s'accommodait sans trop de problème à cette sensation inédite. Bientôt, Ji-Yong joint son majeur à la partie, s'enfonçant un peu plus loin, et l'objet de ses attentions poussa sentit dans un premier temps l'air se coincer dans sa gorge, puis il ne put retenir un gémissement aigu.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Ji-Yong.

-Non... non au contraire, ça commence à être vraiment bon.

Rassuré de voir son ami prendre à nouveau son pied, il repris sa fellation tout en mouvant habilement ses doigts dans l'antre du garçon, qui ne pouvait retenir quelques soupirs de contentements, étonnamment aigus quand on avait l'habitude de la voix grave qui avait fait son succès. Quand il trouva que son partenaire commençait à être un peu trop frétillant sous lui, G-Dragon cessa ses attentions et remonta contre lui pour l'embrasser goulûment.

-T'es prêt ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Vas-y. Répondit T.O.P sincèrement impatient que le plaisir remonte.

Faute de mieux, le leader humidifia son propre sexe avec sa salive, prenant le temps de se caresser pour être sûr d'être tendu au maximum, soulageant quelque peu son érection qui commençait à se faire douloureuse.

-Tu veux qu'on reste dans cette position ?

-Remonte mes jambes s'il te plaît.

Ji-Yong s'exécuta et plaça les genoux de son compagnon sur ses épaules, caressant ses cuisses désormais collée à son torse. Puis, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, il s'introduit patiemment dans son anus, guettant le moindre signe de douleur chez son partenaire. Ce dernier avait mal, certes, mais il sentait que s'il tenait bon, le plaisir serait vraiment à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il se contenta donc d'écarter un peu plus les jambes, puis il commença à se caresser pour maintenir le plaisir en attendant que la douleur ne s'efface. Une fois complètement inséré, Ji-Yong interrogea son amant du regard. Il prit quelques secondes pour souffler avant de lui faire signe de continuer. Alors le cadet se pencha, si bien que Seung-hyun se retrouva plié en deux, les cuisses contre le torse, puis l'embrassa longuement, entamant les vas-et-viens. L'aîné du faire des efforts pour se contenir dans un premier temps, accélérant les mouvements sur son propre sexe pour ne pas perdre le plaisir de vue, tandis que Ji-Yong avait le problème contraire, peinant à freiner les mouvements de son bassin. D'ailleurs, il ne pu contrôler un violent coup de rein, ce qui fît crier Seung-hyun, qui s'agrippa d'un coup au bas de son dos.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui.. s'te plaît... t'arrêtes pas !

Le jeune homme venait en fait de taper en plein dans sa prostate, lui provoquant une délicieuse décharge électrique qu'il désirait plus que tout sentir à nouveau. Il s'exécuta donc, et au lieu d'accélérer, il s'appliqua à intensifier l'ampleur de ses mouvements, donnant des coups secs à l'aide de son bassin. Il sentait l'intérieur de son amant se serrer un peu plus à chaque entrée et leur visages étaient à présent déformés par le plaisir qu'ils partageaient enfin, se laissant aller à jouir à gorge déployée, tentant de s'embrasser bien que leur position et les gestes saccadés ne leur en laissent pas vraiment la possibilité. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, gémissant de concert, jusqu'à-ce Seung-hyun n'atteigne l'orgasme, se contractant assez fort pour emmener Ji-Yong avec lui.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se retirer et s'affaler aux côté de son partenaire, tous deux essoufflés et en sueurs.

Il était tard et la fatigue eut rapidement raison d'eux, les emmenant dans les bras de Morphée avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'échanger un dernier baiser ou se souhaiter simplement bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, ils se sentaient un peu déboussolés et honteux de s'être laissés aller ainsi, et même si en réalité aucun des deux n'avait de regrets à propos de ce qui s'était passé, ils se s'accordèrent pour mettre se dérapage sur le dos de l'alcool. Cependant, cela n'entama en rien leur complicité, bien au contraire, et maintenant, ils avaient une excellente excuse pour boire plus que de raison...


End file.
